dragon_quest_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Burns
Mr. Burns is a cruel, cold-hearted, and sadistic officer for the Nightmare Empire. Bio Mr. Burns runs an armory for the Nightmare Empire in the far Outer Rim on the planet of Veggie and is under the command of Darth Manacore. When the Nightmare Empire came to power, Mr. Burns created a massive armory on the planet where the majority of the weaponry (including ones that were illegal) was kept. But when the armory was constructed, he destroyed the majority of the forest on the planet and polluted the air with the CO2 from the weaponry making machines and the lake even got polluted from the garbage and sludge the machines gave off. However, this would make a rebellion form from some forest animals and some intelligent chickens lead by a raccoon named RJ and a Chicken named Ginger. As they would cause skirmishes in the armory, which only angered Mr. Burns, but Brandy was willing to help him put an end to it. (partly because she hated how being in a forest made things difficult since she was stuck in the Amazon Rainforest for a long time). So Burns secretly ordered a Pie Machine where they planned to trap all the animals and turn them into meat-pot pies. Then one day, A Republic shuttle was in the system which got shot down, and Mr. Burns sent some Dark Troopers to investigate it. But when the troopers arrived, they found no sign of life, and they examine it. They soon return to the armory and give their report that they found no signs of life in the shuttle, Burns is annoyed but he then orders the troopers to keep their eyes open around the armory for anything suspicious. And then, later the Inquisitors came. As Katty, Daphne, and Juniper take patrols of their own, Brandy stayed with Burns where he shared his idea of how to rid them of the animals that kept causing them trouble. Later, he then talks to Manacore about the shuttle they shot down, and that they're searching far and wide for anything out of the ordinary, as Manacore merely believes it's just another ridiculous animal attack crap. As he then tells him if they find any Republic members inform him at once but not about any so-called: "animal-attacks". As Burns agrees and tries to defend the animal rebellion thing, Manacore force chokes him and tells him that animals are not that smart, as they don't plot, they don't scheme, and they are not organized! As Manacore frees him and then the transmission cuts off. Later, as the Padawans come to one of the Armory buildings, Personality Mr. Burns embodies a number of stereotypes about corporate America, as he has an unquenchable desire to increase his own wealth and power. Burns also embodies the stereotype of a manager by forgetting his employees' names though this can be attributed to his senility. Burns is also unconcerned and dispassionate for their safety and well-being. His aspirations to apply obsolete technology to everyday life or references to Victorian-era people or places provide a common source of humor on the show. He also has a hatred towards animals that get in the way of things. Main weaponry *DT-29 Heavy Blaster Pistol Trivia *Mr. Burns makes his first appearance of Mission in the Armory Part 1. Category:VILLAINS Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Officers Category:The Nightmare Empire Category:Blaster Users Category:Seniors/Elders Category:Non Force Sensitive Characters Category:Gunners Category:Psychopaths Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Homicidal Characters Category:Polluters Category:Sophisticated Characters Category:Master Manipulators Category:Hypocrites Category:Cowards Category:Power-Hungry Characters Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Blackmailers Category:Deal Makers Category:Con Artists Category:Smugglers Category:Murderers Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Child Abusers Category:Characters with Mental Illness Category:Scapegoats Category:Terrorists Category:Rivals Category:Tyrants Category:Provokers